Not Who You Think
by BubblesCanKill
Summary: Actual Review: Hmm it's actually good. Neal and Peter get a case that involves a 16-year-old girl who they just want to keep safe but she isn't who they think she is. Shitty summary, I promise it's better than it sounds. 1800 reads
1. Chapter 1: Who Is He?

Neal flipped his phone out as he entered the empty elevator.

9:04.

He was late. This wasn't a common occurrence but he knew Peter would harp on about for at least the next month whenever he tried to do anything.

"You're late" Peter said as Neal pushed the glass door to the open floor of desks.

"You're all just early" he smiled taking his hat off and throwing it on his desk.

"Normally I'd argue but we have more important issues today" Peter said taking a file from an agent and heading into the conference room. "Right now that we're all here let's go"

"Always waiting on you Caffery" Diana smirked

"I just like to make an entrance" Neal said sitting at the end of the large table.

"Right." Peter began showing a photo of a man on the monitor

"He's back?" Jones asked sitting up straight

"Who is he?" Neal asked

"We don't know" Peter sighed "he's been brought in to the FBI and NYPD a few times now each time under a different name. Each with no trace of the person anywhere."

"How could there be no trace?" Neal questioned "Fingerprints? DNA? Anything?"

"Nothing. All we know for sure is that he is 22 years old. Like I said he's been brought in a few times, however, his crimes never stuck"

"What was he brought in for?" Jones asked

"Quite a range things" Peter sighed

"Petty things like pickpocketing, shoplifting but he gets worse." Diana said handing the file to Jones

"Forgery, Breaking and entering, assault, Molesting and sexual assault" Jones read out "and none of it stuck?"

"None. Not a single thing" Peter said "he's been a thorn in our side for a while. He was first brought in when he was 20. His alias' include Ayden Gardner, Brett Hudson, Josh Holt with his most popular one being Hayden White"

"So what's brought him back?" Neal frowned

"There is talk that he is now using minors to do his dirty work." Peter said

"Kids on the street, foster kids, group home kids." Jones said "as young as 14"

"There has been reports of an increase in pickpocketing in the past couple of months. NYPD has asked for our help" Peter pointed the remote at the monitor to change the picture. The second picture showed a young girl, probably around the age of 16. She was slim with slightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes and brown hair.

"This is?" Neal questioned

"Again we don't know." Peter said

"Are you going to tell us any information that you do know?" Neal asked earning a look from Peter. Neal just held his hands up in defence.

"We really don't know her. She's never been brought into FBI or NYPD." Peter said

"So she is involved how? Is she one of his workers?" Jones asked

"You'd hate to think he's doing something else to her" Diana sighed

"She is a busker in central park, draws quite a large crowd and that is where most of the pickpocketing is happening," Peter said "So yes we think she is involved"

"What do we do?" Neal asked

"Everyone's main priority is figuring exactly who this Hayden White is" Peter said "Diana and Jones I want you to try and find this girl online. Facebook, twitter, instagram she's a teenager she has to be on one of them"

"And me?" Neal asked

"We're taking a trip to central park" Peter said "Alright everyone go"

"You think we can put him away?" Neal asked Peter heading towards the elevator

"We've got to" Peter said rubbing his face "He's a molester"

"Alleged" Neal pointed out

"Trust me. I know he is. I want him off the streets of New York as soon as possible"

 **Hey guys.**

 **I've been rewatching white collar, cause I really miss it and I came up with this idea let me know your thoughts so far. Also I started another white collar fic a couple of years ago which i thought i could write more for so go read that and let me know if you want me to write that.**


	2. Chapter 2: 'Freya Park'

'Hayden White' walked around the run-down apartment. He was surprised when he found an abandoned apartment rather central to the city. Although it was run-down and may not have been completely furnished it had everything that was needed. The apartment was a place that the street kids of New York would stay which he liked because it gave him more 'helpers' as young as 14. He was the oldest there at 22 and then next oldest was a guy aged 19.

"Are you ready?" Hayden asked walking up a 16-year-old girl "The others are gonna meet us there"

"It's like 9 are we really going get people?" she asked getting off one of the many mattresses scattered on the floor

"Yes. There will be the business people going to work. The mothers with their little kids after dropping the other kids at school. We will get heaps of people. Plus you're amazing of course you'll stop people" He smiled putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her head. "Alright so what's your alias again?"

"Freya Park" she said rolling her eyes "do we really have to do this every time Dr-"

"Do not say my name" He growled "I do not need you going out there and saying my name"

"Sorry Hayden" She whispered

"It's okay" He said kissing her head again "Let's get you out there" he smirked tapping her ass as she walked in front of him.

She showed up just over three months ago. That 19-year-old brought her in along with 3 other guys - 2 18 year-olds and a 17-year-old. She was the only girl at the apartment at the time. They had all been in a foster family together. The foster family didn't renew their license. The four were going to be split up and sent to group homes, instead, they went to the streets.

Hayden was taken by her immediately. Not many girls showed up here, and when they did they were young ones 14 - 15 that ran away from home and are sent back home once the police find them because they skip school. But this girl was different. Older, more mature than her age let on. He clung to her, got her away from the boys. He told her a few of the crimes he had done, just the little ones, he didn't want to scare her, not if she was going to work with and for him. He told her about his alias.

"Why so many?" She asked while he played with her hair as they had laid on a mattress, back then there wasn't as many so the boys gave it to her

"So that the cops and government don't catch on" He said

"Should I have one?" She asked

"If you want to go out and do some jobs probably. But I don't know..." he drawled out, knowing if he tried to keep her away she'd want more than anything to go with him.

"I do. I really do. I wanna go out on the streets with you" She said

"I don't know if it's safe enough" He sighed sitting up

"Please. I'll be okay. And you'd be there" She said placing a hand on his chest

"Okay then... Freya."

"Freya?"

"Freya Park. A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl" he took the hand she put on his chest and kissed it.

'Freya' picked up her guitar and they headed to Central Park. About a block away from the park Hayden had to go a different way so they didn't look as though they were together. Freya found one of her regular spots and set up. She looked around and saw a handful of people from the apartment, all aged 14, most were boys with 2 girls. She opened her guitar case and pulled out the guitar. She started busking and quickly formed a crowd, which was the plan. The group of 14-year-olds worked out their targets. People walked up and placed money in the guitar case, they would pickpocket from people who didn't pay or were watching Freya as they walked past.

After about half an hour Freya finished. As she packed her guitar away two men walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm FBI agent Peter Burke can we have a word with you?" The older one said pulling out his badge.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Talk

Freya freaked out a little on the inside when Peter Burke showed up. But she hid it well.

"Um...okay?" she said closing her case and standing up

"We'll need you to come with us to the office" Peter said

"Fine then let's go" she shrugged. Neal tried to grab the guitar case but Freya moved it to her other hand "Don't touch"

It was a short car ride to the office that was in silence. Freya said nothing. Hayden had tried to prepare her in case NYPD came up to her but he said nothing about FBI. Once at the headquarters she was taken to an office. Freya was pat down making sure there was nothing on her.

"You're not taking that" She said as Jones went for the guitar case

"I need to check it" he said

"Fine open it, look at it now and close it. It's mine, there's nothing but money and a guitar" she said

"It's okay Jones" Peter said handing her the case. "Right so-"

"Who's this?" Freya cut him off pointing at Neal and Diana

"This is special agent Diana Berrigan and Neal Caffery" Peter said

"Neal Caffery as in criminal Neal Caffery?" Freya asked

"You know him?" Diana asked

"I've heard the name" she shrugged "Now why am I here?"

"Good question" Peter said sliding a photo across the table "do you know this man?"

It was a photo of Hayden. It took everything not to react. She picked the photo up and had a good look before placing it back down.

"Should I?" she asked

"I take that as a no then" Neal said

"I repeat should I?" Freya said looking at Peter

"We're just trying to get in contact with him" Peter said

"So why would you come to me?" She said raising her eyebrow "look can I go? I haven't done anything illegal so can I go?"

"Do you have a busking permit?" Neal asked. He was clearly trying to keep her there "First off underage so I don't need one, and 2 you don't need one when you busk in Central Park" Freya said "Again. Can I go?"

"Yes Jones will show you out" Peter said grabbing the photo "Ugh sorry can we get your name please?"

"You're FBI shouldn't you be able to find it" Freya said picking up her guitar and walking out of the office without Jones. She went straight to the elevator and left.

"Anything on her phone?" Peter asked

"She didn't have one on her" Jones said

"What 16-year-old girl doesn't have a cell phone?" Peter groaned "Have we got anything?"

"Nothing" Diana sighed.

When Freya left the FBI headquarters she made sure to not go back to the apartment straight away. She made her way around the city looking around to make sure no one followed her.

"What the hell happned?" Hayden asked as Freya walked into the apartment. Everyone was sitting around in a circle with everything they got from the mornings raid.

"I was taken to the FBI headquarters" She said opening the case to get the money out.

"Brad count it all" Hayden said before grabbing Freya. "what did they want?"

"They showed me a photo of you, asking if I knew who it was" Freya said "Why the hell are they looking for you? And why the hell are they coming for me?"

"Did you tell them?!"

"Of course not. Do you think I'm stupid? Now. Why do they want you?" Freya repeated

"I don't know. I honestly don't know" Hayden said. Freya wasn't convinced "Hey" his voice went softer "If I knew I would tell you. I don't keep anything from you" He said placing a kiss on her head.


	4. Chapter 4: She Has To Be Somewhere

Peter sprawled the file out on his dining room table. He just stared at all the paper. How in all of this did he not know who Hayden White or who this busker was. He took a sip of his beer and sighed.

"Everything okay hun?" Elizabeth asked walking up behind him and hugging Peter.

"Just a case" He said putting his hands on Elizabeth's arms "and we know nothing about guy"

"Nothing?" Elizabeth asked

"Just that he is 22. He's not a good guy El" Peter said

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't just do white collar crimes" Peter said picking up the picture "He gets young teens to do his work. He apparently has an apartment with a lot of kids from the streets"

"Say no more. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to know" El shook her head "And this is?" Elizabeth said picking up the photo of 'Freya'

"We don't know but we think they are working together. There's been a spike in pickpocketing at herbuskings" Peter said "We don't want her. We want him but we can't get him without proof. If this girl would talk to us we could maybe put him away"

* * *

So how much did we make?" Freya asked walking back to the group "Where are the others?" The group of younger kids had gone down in size from 10 to 4.

"They've been taken back to their homes" Jack, a 15-year-old boy said

"You made $43.70" Brad said

"That less then normal" Hayden huffed

"It's okay we've made up for it" Jack said "From wallets and pockets we've got around $70"

"Seriously? 70? That's way more then normal" Freya said

"Plus we have a couple of watches we can pawn off in a couple of weeks" Brad said

"Nicely done" Hayden nodded "But we've got a problem. Everyone get in here!" another 8 teens ages 15 - 18 came and sat in the room. At this point in time there was 14 people living in the apartment.

"Alright listen up! NYPD and FBI are catching on to what we're doing here" Hayden said "We can't have them finding this place if they do they'll shut it done, taking everyone underage and putting them in group homes and foster homes. So new rules. If you leave the apartment you double and triple check that no one is following you. And if someone is, don't come back. Everyone needs aliases. No more real names, If I hear anyone's real name you're out. We say as little to the police as we can, we're a family don't rat anyone out. Also, no more bringing in strays unless you run it by me. Got it?" Hayden yelled. A round of murmurs in agreement was heard before everyone headed back to what they were doing.

"Is that all necessary?" Freya asked

"Yes Freya" Hayden said "Unless you don't want to be here anymore?"

"Of course I do"

"Then shut up and do as I say" he hissed

* * *

"I've seen him before" Mozzie said pouring a glass of wine for himself and Neal

"Really?"

"Yeah. He hangs around Central Park with a girl all the time, good singer she is" Mozzie said swirling his wine around

"This girl?" Neal said shoving the picture in his face

"Yeah that's her" Mozzie nodded

"I knew it" Neal exclaimed grabbing his phone out and dialling Peter's number

"What Neal?" Peter sighed

"Nice to talk to you too" Neal said making Peter roll his eyes "She knows him"

"What?"

"The busker from the Park, she knows White" Neal said "Mozzie has seen them together multiple times"

"Alright tomorrow we head back to Central and we bring her in again" Peter said

"Have we figured out who she is yet?" Neal asked

"No Jones and Diana still have no idea" Peter said "What teenager has no social media? I've never met a teenager not on the internet, even ones from the streets"

"She has to be somewhere" Neal said

"So far, there's nothing" Peter sighed


	5. Chapter 5: Research

"Let's do some research" Bradley said. 'Freya' sat down next to him as he pulled out a laptop. As Freya moved closer to Bradley, Hayden balled his fists. Bradley was one of the 3 boys who came to the apartment with Freya. Hayden's goal was to get her away from them but it wasn't working.

"Who were the cops?" Hayden asked

"FBI Peter Burke, Diana Berrigan and Neal Caffery" Freya said

"Neal Caffery as in-" Bradley started

"Yep" Freya cut him off

"As in what?" Hayden asked raising his eyebrows

"As in one of, if not the best con artist" Bradley said "Alright FBI Special Agent Peter Burke"

"What are you doing?" Freya asked

"Googling so we can find out who these people are" Bradley said "If you got pulled to the FBI headquarters they're not going to leave you alone"

"I guess" Freya shrugged

"So Peter Burke. Special Agent in Charge" Bradley read

"What does that mean?"

"He's the boss when the boss isn't there" Hayden said

"Born August 25th 1973 aged 43 White Collar division, married to a woman named Elizabeth, got a dog called Satchmo, was going to be a baseball player he even got into the minor league but tore his roator cuff. Wow he's the one who caught Neal Caffery, twice"

"Neal Caffery, Born Neal Bennett March 21st 1977 age 39. He's only been convicted of bond forgery but he's done way more then that. He was put into prison for 4 years with 6 months broke out and was caught again by Burke. He's serving the rest of his sentence as a consultant. Even wears a tracking anklet"

"So he's the FBI's bitch" Hayden said

"Pretty much" Bradley nodded "And Diana Berrigan she's the daughter of a diplomat, lived in England for a bit. Worked in DC. There's not as much on her"

"Doesn't matter Burke will be the one we have to worry about" Hayden said "alright tomorrow Freya you're going to go back and busk"

"Seriously? Is that the best idea?"

"Yes. We're not going to steal pickpocket anyone. We need to get them off our back" Hayden said.

"Okay" Freya nodded

* * *

"She's not here Peter" Neal sighed sitting on a fountain "Maybe she's not coming"

"Diana. Jones anything?" Peter asked

"Nothing here" Diana responded

"Nope" Jones said

"Wait, Peter" Neal said "Over there" Neal pointed

"She's with someone" Diana said

"It's not White" Peter said.

Freya walked into the park with Bradley.

"Go" she said

"No I want to stay" he said

"It'll be better if only one of us is taken in for questioning" She said

"Have you thought about why the FBI want Hayden?"

"It's the white collar division. It will be the pickpocketing and he's been using other people's id's"

"It doesn't matter that its just the white collar division, it's still the FBI" Bradley said "This isn't what we wanted when we left the home"

"Plans change Bradley. We can't just leave now, He's done so much for us" Freya said "Now go. I'll see you later"

Freya headed to her normal spot but was intercepted by Peter and Neal.

"Hello" Freya said

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt but we were wondering if you would come back to headquarters again we have some more questions" Peter said

"Sure I guess" Freya shrugged

"You're very confident for a 16 year old" Neal said as they got into Peter's car. Peter escorted Freya up to the office once again.

"You know this isn't what I expected the FBI to look like" Freya said looking around as she sat down "So you figured out my name yet?" she smirked "Obviously not"

"We may not know your name but we know that you know him" Peter said


	6. Chapter 6: You're Smart

"Do I?" 'Freya' asked leaning back on the plastic chair

"Yes you know Ayden Gardner, Hayden White, Josh Holt or whatever alias he has told you" Peter said throwing a stack of papers onto the table. Neal leant against the wall "Now even though we could we're not going to charge you for withholding evidence"

"Nothing is going to happen to you if you say something" Neal said

"Really Peter Burke. Born August 25th 1973 aged 43, married to Elizabeth, got a dog called Satchmo" Freya said reeling off the facts Bradley had looked up. "You were actually going to be a baseball player, you even got into the minor league but tore his rotator cuff and you are the one who caught Neal Caffery, twice. Neal Caffery" Freya turned her attention to Neal "Born Neal Bennett March 21st 1977 age 39. You've only been convicted of bond forgery but I think everyone here knows you've done way more then that." Peter smirked at this comment "You were put into prison for 4 years with 6 months broke out and was caught again by Burke. Rumours have it you broke out for a woman. That's sad. You're serving the rest of his sentence as a consultant. You even wear a tracking anklet"

"Very impressive" Neal said

"I know it's amazing what you can get from the internet" Freya smirked "I mean if a 16-year-old can get this I'm sure federal agents would be able to find my name"

"You'd think" Peter mumbled

"So what do you want?" Freya asked

"We just want to know what alias he is using"

"Ben Holt" Freya said

"No he's not" Diana said walking in

"Uh what?" Freya said

"We ran your face online it came up in some video on youtube of somone touring new york" Diana said

"I think you mean a vlog" Neal said earning looks from Peter and Diana "I like to keep up with what is popular"

"It was uploaded a week ago. He's back on as Hayden White" Diana said looking at Peter "And this is Freya Park"

"That can't be your real name" Neal said. Peter hit his chest

"We're trying to get her to like us" he whispered

"You're not doing very well" Freya said "I'm still in the room, I can hear you"

"Peter" Jones said knocking on the door "Elizabeth is here"

"Oh the wife" Freya exclaimed "Can I meet her?"

"No. Why would you meet her?" Peter shook his head and left the room

"You're smart" Neal said after a moment of silence

"What?"

"You're smart. You looked us up, learnt what you could" Neal said "That's something I would have done"

"I googled. It's not like it was that big of a deal. And I'm not a criminal like you"

"But your boyfriend is"

"He's not my boyfriend"

"Really? I don't believe you"

"Should I care what you think?"

"Ouch"

"Can I leave yet?"

"I guess" Neal shrugged. Freya jumped up and headed to the door, Neal followed closely "Wait. That's Elizabeth?" Freya asked standing at the top of the stairs pointing to Peter and Elizabeth.

"Yeah that's El" Neal said

"How did he get her?"

"I honestly don't know" Neal said

"Are you done staring?" Peter called to them

"I just-I just don't know how you married her. She's beautiful" Freya said

"She's nice" Elizabeth smiled

"Yeah to you" Peter rolled his eyes "This is Freya"

"Freya would you like to come over for dinner?" Elizabeth asked

"What?" Peter, Freya and Neal said at the same time

"Yeah come over" Elizabeth smiled "It'll be fun"

"What the hell is happening?" Peter mumbled

 **Hey guys. Thanks for 200+ reads let me know what you think. I know these a short I'm trying to make them longer**


	7. Chapter 7: My Name Is

'Hayden' was pacing around the apartment. It had been a while since 'Freya' left for Central Park.

"She should be back by now" He hissed

"She'll be fine" Bradley rolled his eyes "She's a big girl"

"I don't care if she's fine. This effects me, it doesn't effect her"

"What do you mean it doesn't effect her?! She's the one getting questioned by the FBI!" Bradley yelled "You don't care about her, you only care about yourself"

"You say that like it's a bad thing. We're on the street Bradley, everyone for themselves" Hayden shrugged

"What are you doing?" Bradley questioned

"What do you mean?"

"This operation you got going here, it's more than just pickpocketing isn't it!?" Bradley yelled

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hayden smirked walking off towards the younger group.

* * *

"I should not be here" Freya said looking around the house "No you shouldn't" Peter mumbled earning a backhand from Elizabeth

"It's a nice place you got here" Freya said looking around the house "nice neighbourhood"

"We love it here" Elizabeth nodded "Where are you from?"

"Originally Brooklyn"

"Now?" Elizabeth asked. Freya just shrugged, Elizabeth dropped it.

"I'm gonna go outside" Freya said after another awkward silence

"Okay" Elizabeth smiled "What the hell is wrong with you two?" she hissed after Freya went outside

"What?" Peter and Neal asked at the same time

"You are being so rude to her"

"She's a criminal" Peter said

"Well she may be working with a criminal" Neal said

"What's your point? Neal is a criminal" Elizabeth pointed out

"Glad to know how you feel El" Neal smiled

"You know what I mean" Elizabeth pushed him "Here stir this I'll be back"

Elizabeth grabbed her wine and headed to the backyard.

* * *

"We need to get out of here" Bradley said quietly to some of the other boys

"What?" Josh asked

"We need to get out of here" Bradley replied "Out of this apartment"

"Why?" Jacob asked "And got back to the streets?"

"I don't trust Hayden" Bradley said "He's worried about Freya"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Josh asked

"No because the only reason he is worried is because of himself" Bradley said

"I mean it would be good to not talk in alias" Josh said "And we'd actually get to keep the money we make busking"

"Do we know why Freya is getting questioned by the FBI?" Jacob asked

"No, something to do with Hayden." Josh said

"Clearly he's not a good guy if the FBI is involved" Bradley said and the two other boys agreed "So we all agree tonight once Frey is back and Hayden is asleep we leave"

"Can Bailey come too?" Jacob asked

"You mean your lover boy?" Bradley smirked

"Shut up" Jacob groaned

"If you can convince him sure" Bradley shrugged "But we leave tonight"

* * *

Freya was in the Burke's backyard with Satchmo throwing a ball for sat down on the step next her to.

"I'm sorry about them" Elizabeth said

"It's okay. I shouldn't be here though, they don't want me here" Freya shrugged throwing the tennis ball.

"Well I want you here" Elizabeth said "I don't know there is something about you"

"Thanks for dinner as well" Freya said

"You haven't had it yet, it might not be good"

"It's a home-cooked meal, I can't tell you the last time I had one" Freya sighed

"Is Freya your real name?" Elizabeth asked after a pause, Freya shook her head "What is it then?"

"I can't tell you" Freya said

"If it's because of Peter he wouldn't be after who every Hayden White is if they were a good person" Elizabeth said "I won't tell Peter"

"It's not Peter. It's the fact that you won't look at me the same when I do. It's the fact that you won't be able to keep it from Peter...or Neal"

"I don't understand" Elizabeth frowned.

"My name is Addison...Addison Caffery" she whispered

 **Did anyone guess that? Also, I know I said that everyone is using alias' but for the boys, I'll keep their names the same otherwise I'm gonna get confused.**


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving

"Wait. What?" Elizabeth was shocked

"My name is Addison Caffery" she repeated

"Caffery... as in..." Elizabeth trailed off

"Neal Caffery, yeah" Addison said "You can't tell him"

"Are you a cousin? a sibling?"

"I can't tell you. The more you know the more you'll want to tell him" Addison said

"If you're related you should tell him, family is important" Elizabeth said

"He's gone 16 years without me, he'll be fine" Addison said "just please don't say anything"

"I won't for now" Elizabeth said. The pair stood up and went inside. Dinner was slightly less awkward but still horribly awkward. The talk was mostly Elizabeth attempting to keep the conversation going. Peter barely spoke, Neal talked about art with Elizabeth and Addison sat there afraid El was going to say something.

"Um well thanks for dinner Elizabeth but I should get going" Addison said

"Would you like a lift?" Peter asked

"No. I'll be fine" Addison said getting up and leaving as quick as she could.

"That was the most awkward dinner ever" Neal said

"Shouldn't you be leaving too?" Peter rolled his eyes.

* * *

Addison got back to the apartment as quick as possible, making sure no one was following her. By the time she got home it was past midnight. As she was walking towards the building, Bradley, Josh, Jacob and Bailey were walking out.

"Where have you been?" Josh asked

"Who cares she's here, we can go now" Bradley said

"Hang on" Addison said "Why are we leaving? Where's Hayden?"

"Hayden is asleep inside" Jacob said

"We can't stay here anymore" Josh said "We all agreed we'd leave. Well us 3 agreed and Jacob is bringing Bailey"

"Where are we going?" Addison asked

"We don't know yet" Baliey said

"So we're giving up a safe apartment for the streets" Addison raised her eyebrow

"It's not safe" Bradley said "If you're getting home after midnight from being questioned by the FBI, It's not safe"

"At least it's a house!"

"Frey- Actually no fuck it. We're over the aliases, Addison, Hayden is not a good guy we need to leave. We're leaving and your coming with us" Bradley said

"If Baliey can leave his friends you can leave" Jacob said

"Don't bring me into this" Bailey groaned "Let's just go find somewhere to stay for tonight. Central Park North Subway Station will probably be our best spot"

"You're kidding me? We have an apartment and you want us to go a subway station" Addison said

"Addie come on, we'll explain it all at the station" Bradley said grabbing her arm and pulling her down the street. The group made their way to the subway station and found a bent in the wall where they could sleep. Josh, Jacob and Baliey fell asleep as soon as they sat down.

"Why are we here Bradley?" Addison said

"Because like we said that apartment isn't safe, Hayden isn't a good guy" Bradley said "I mean you just got back after midnight from the FBI"

"I wasn't at the FBI all night" Addison said

"Where were you then?"

"At the Burke house"

"Why?'

"Elizabeth Burke had me over for dinner with herself, Peter and Neal Caffery"

"You spent time with Caffery?"

"Yes and it was incredibly awkward"

"Did you tell him?"

"NO!" Addison exclaimed "Why does everyone want me to tell him?"

"What do you mean everyone? The only people who know about him are sitting here and they clearly haven't asked you about it" Bradley said gesturing to the sleeping boys.

"I told Elizabeth" Addison mumbled

"Seriously? You barely know her"

"She just has a way of getting you to open up to her" Addison shrugged. "So if the apartment and Hayden are so dangerous and unsafe, how could we leave a bunch of 14 and 15-year-olds with him?"

"Way to change the subject" Bradley said "It's the rules of the streets, everyone for themselves"

"Should we tell the FBI where he is?" Addison asked

"Not yet. He'll know it's us. We just need to lay low for a little bit. No more busking in Central Park" Bradley said

"How are we gonna eat then?" Addison asked

"We'll ride the subways and busk on board, in the stations" he said "But we are all going to have to stick together"

"Who would have thought two years ago at that foster home we'd be here now?" Addison sighed

"Never did I think Jacob would lie out in the open with another guy in his arms, let alone bring him with him" Bradley said "He used to be so far in the closet" he laughed

"So far" Addison laughed

"You don't need to tell Caffery" Bradley said after a pause "You have us. We're your family"

"A werid family, but a family" Addison nodded

* * *

"Where are they?!" Hayden yelled

"What?" someone asked

"Freya, Jacob, Baliey, Josh and Bradley. WHERE ARE THEY?!" Hayden screamed

"No one knows. They weren't here when we all woke up"

"Find them!"


	9. Chapter 9: I Will Find Her

The group moved from station to station to stay out of view of police and Hayden. Addison hated the constant moving. She wanted nothing more to stay at the apartment. But she couldn't stay. Not without the boys. They are her brothers and have always been there for her.

They did as Bradley said, rode the subway and Addison busked to get money. Each night a different person would find dinner and the rest would sit whenever they had decided to stay for the night.

"Who's turn is it to get dinner tonight?" Jacob asked dropping his bag down

"Me" Bradley said "What do we want?"

"Literally anything as long as I have carbs" Addison said

"If I'm not back in 30 come find me" Bradley said heading off leaving the other 4 on there own. Bradley zigzagged throughout the crowds of people heading home for the evening. After a walking for a few minutes, Bradley saw a pizza place in the distance. As he walked towards it someone grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the crowd.

"What the fuck-" Bradley was ready to fight when he realised who it was. Hayden smirked at Bradley

"Where is she Brad?" Hayden said

"Leave her alone. We left you. She left you"

"No you took her. I know her. She wouldn't want to leave me she loves me"

"She doesn't know what love is she is 16. She doesn't need you. She has me, she has us" Bradley said standing his ground

"I'll have her back. I will find her. Don't you worry" Hayden smirked and walked away.

* * *

 **i realised this chapter wasn't right but i couldn't write a long chapter so im just trying to fix it quick**


	10. Chapter 10: Go To Hell Hayden

Bradley continued to get food, looking back to make sure that 'Hayden' wasn't following. Once he was sure he was gone, Bradley went back to the station.

"Get up" Bradley said handing out the food

"What?" Josh asked

"Get up. We have to move, we need to find a new place" Bradley said grabbing his bag "Come on get up!"

"Why?" Jacob asked

"Hayden was here. In the area" Bradley said

"So?" Addison asked

"He's not happy. He threatened us"

"Really?" Bailey asked he was nervous, you could tell Hayden scared him

"What did he say?" Jacob asked as everyone jumped onto a subway.

"He said he'd find her" Bradley said

"Her being Addison?" Josh asked

"Well unless you grew a vagina" Addison rolled her eyes "That doesn't really sound like a threat"

"You weren't there" Bradley said moving to a seat once a person got off the subway "You didn't hear how it sounded"

"And that's a reason to uproot us? Again" Addison asked

"Yes" Bradley said "Alright lets get off here"

"Is two stops enough?" Bailey bit his lip

"I hope so" Bradley mumbled. Again they found a space in the station to call there own and sat down.

* * *

"Honey I'm home" Neal called walking through the front door of the Burke house.

"Hey Neal" Elizabeth called from upstairs

"Ever heard of knocking?" Peter asked tying his tie

"Maybe you should lock the door, never know who's outside" Neal smirked

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked fixing her earrings.

"Just bringing Peter paperwork" Neal said "Where are you guys off to?"

"Date night" El smiled

"Meaning you need to leave" Peter pointed at Neal

"And leave Satchmo?" Neal grinned

"Out!" Peter said "Don't make me call Diana"

"Alright. Bye El you look amazing by the way. So beautiful, that dress wow" Neal smiled

"Neal out!" Peter yelled. Elizabeth laughed as Neal left.

"Don't laugh" Peter mumbled taking her hand and headed out to their favourite Italian restaurant.

* * *

"Who's turn is it to get dessert?" Bradley asked

"Mine" Bailey said getting up

"I'll go" Jacob said

"It's my turn, I'll go" Bailey said "It'll be fine. I'll be back soon"

Bailey headed out of the station and walked around. He wasn't very familiar with the area. He found a 7/11 and brought some ice cream for everyone. As he was heading back to the station he felt as though some was following him. He looked over his shoulder to see two large men behind him.

"Are you following me for a reason?" Bailey asked stopping at an alley. He figured that would be the safest way to run.

"For me" Hayden smirked walking down the alleyway into the light

"Hayden" Bailey mumbled

"Hello Bailey" he said circling Bailey "You may leave the apartment but you can't forget that I taught you what you know about being on the streets. The alley" Hayden gestured "Don't try to forget that I'm the one who told you that its the best way out of a fight"

"I also recall that you told me it's the perfect place for an ambush" Bailey said

"That's right" Hayden nodded "Now where is Addison?"

"I don't know"

"Don't lie to me" Hayden hissed "Where is she"

"I said I don't know!"

"Fine" Hayden said. Next thing Bailey knew the two men who had been following him threw him into the alley. "I taught you everything!" Hayden screamed "Everything! I took in the poor gay boy who ran away from home because he couldn't be the real him. These men here don't like gay boys, if you tell me where Addison is you can go. If you don't..." Hayden trailed off as one of the men kicked him "well that is going to happen a number of times"

"Go to hell Hayden" Bailey hissed

"Fine then. Boys" Hayden shrugged walking away.

* * *

"He should have been back by now" Jacob said looking at his watch "It's been over an hour"

"I'll go find him" Bradley said "He'll be fine"

"He probably would have gone to a 7/11. He loves the cheap ice cream" Jacob mumbled

"Alright. Be back soon" Bradley nodded. Bradley headed out. He walked around for a good 20 minutes and he couldn't find him.

"For god sakes Bailey where are you?" Bradley mumbled. He was about to head back when he heard groaning from the alley.

"Bailey?" Bradley called. The groaning got louder. "Shit Bailey!" Bradley ran to him. He was badly banged up with blood everywhere.

"Help! Somebody help!" Bradley screamed "HELP!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth Is Revealed

"So heard anything about Add-Freya?" Elizabeth asked as the pair walked down the street after their dinner

"What?" Peter asked

"Freya" Elizabeth said. So many times Elizabeth almost told Peter about Freya being Addison, about her being a Caffery "Have you brought her back in?"

"No but I think we need to" Peter sighed "She's gone"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Elizabeth asked

"She's no longer in Central Park" Peter said "We can't find Freya anywhere"

"Maybe that's because she's-" Elizabeth was about to tell him before she was cut off

"Help! Somebody help!" The voice yelled "HELP!"

"Hello?" Peter called "Who's there?"

"Please! Please help!" Bradley called. Peter and Elizabeth ran towards him

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked grabbing her phone out dialing 911.

"I don't know I found him. Please help him" Bradley gasped

"Okay okay" Peter said

"Your Peter Burke" Bradley said

"Yes do I know you?" Peter asked

"Just help him" Bradley said as the ambulance pulled up "Where are you taking him?"

"Central Park Hospital" a paramedic said

"Peter go with him" Bradley said

"What?"

"Go with him. I need to get our friends and he can't go by himself" Bradley pleaded "Please"

"Okay. Go" Peter nodded. Brad ran as fast as he could. Running back to the Jacob, Josh and Addison.

"Where's Bailey?" Jacob asked.

The group ran as fast as they could. They grabbed their stuff and ran. Jacob ran the fastest, determined to be the first one there. The gorup ran down the halls of the hospital. Josh, Bradley and Addison slowed as they saw Peter and Elizabeth but that just made Jacob run faster.

"How is he?" Bradley asked as Jacob stood outside the room looking through the window.

"He's okay" Peter said

"He lost a little bit of blood, but not enough to worry. He has two fractured ribs, the rest a bruised, a black eye and cuts all over his face. He's lucky. It could have been a lot worse" Elizabeth said

"Lucky? He's lucky!? He's in a hospital!" Jacob yelled

"Jacob" Addison said

"Come on. Let's go in" Josh said. The group slowly made there way in. Bailey was alseep.

"His face" Jacob whispered "His beautiful face"

"He's going to be okay" Addison rubbed Jacob arm

"Who did this?" Jacob asked

"I don't know. I found him like this. No one else was around" Bradley said

"That means it could have been anyone" Josh said "Let's just be glad there was no knife...or gun" Jacob moved to sit in the chair beside the bed. He took Bailey's hand.

"I just wish he knew I was here" Jacob sighed

"He knows" Addison sighed.

"So are you going by Freya now that they are here?" Josh asked gesturing towards the Burke's with his head.

"Let's just focus on Bailey" Addison said as the door opened

"Sorry but you need to make a statment" Peter said to Bradley. He nodded and followed Peter to two NYPD officers.

"You love him don't you?" Elizabeth said standing at the door

"What?" Addison asked

"The boy" El said coming into the room "I'm sorry I don't know your name" she said to Jacob "But you love him. I can tell"

"We've only been together a couple of weeks" Jacob said

"Love knows no time or age" Elizabeth said

"Hey El" everyone turned to the door where Neal and Mozzie had suddenly appeared

"Hey guys" El smiled "I'll leave you guys alone"

"She's nice" Josh said as the door closed behind her "So you guys are actually together?"

"I wouldn't have asked him to come if we weren't" Jacob said.

"Cute" Josh said and Bradley came back in

"Police have gone. They said there has been a spike in the number of attacks on gay men in the past couple of days" Bradley said

"Well then it had to be someone from the apartment" Jacob said "Only people from the apartment know that he...that we are gay"

"It...was...Hayden" Bailey coughed waking up

"Hey baby boy" Jacob whispered rubbing his head with his thumb

"What did you say?" Bradley asked

"It was Hayden" Bailey repeated "With two other men"

"Are you serious?" Addison asked

"Do you really think he would lie about this?" Jacob hissed

"I told you he was dangerous" Bradley said

"He wouldn't-"

"Well he did!" Jacob yelled

"I'm going to fix this" Addison said heading to the door

"You better" Jacob mumbled.

"Peter!" Addison yelled running down the hall to Peter, Elizabeth, Neal, Mozzie as well as Jones and Diana who had joined them.

"Yes Freya?" Peter asked

"We know who did this. It was Hayden White" Addison said

"We knew you knew him!" Mozzie exclaimed making Elizabeth hit him

"His name is Hayden. His real name is Drew Layton" Addison said

"Thank you Freya" Peter said

"I want to help you take him down. He's hurt my family. Now it's personal" Addison said

"Yes of course you can Freya and-"

"My name isn't Freya" Addison sighed "It's Addison" she looked at Elizabeth, who nodded. Addison looked at Neal "Addison Caffery"


	12. Chapter 12: Crimes

"I'm sorry I think I just passed out" Mozzie said breaking the silence "Did you say Caffery"

"That's not important right now" Elizabeth said

"No I think it's kind of important" Jones said

"What's important is that we find Hayden...Drew" Peter said "We can figure the rest out later"

"What do we do now?" Addison asked

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. You can come into the office and we'll start" Peter said

"Can I bring Bradley with me? No offence but the FBI is kind of intimidating" Addison said

"Really? You held it together pretty well" Jones said

"That's when I was Freya. Now I'm Addison" she shrugged

"Someone will get you tomorrow" Peter said "Go back to your friend"

"Thank you" Addison smiled

* * *

"She said Caffery didn't she?" Neal said speaking for the first time once Addison left

"Yes. Yes she did" Peter said "Jones. Diana find out as much as you can on Drew Layton before we bring her in. I don't want any more surprises with this kid"

"She said Caffery!?" Neal exclaimed

"Neal calm down" Elizabeth said

"She knew!" Mozzie exclaimed "She barely reacted"

"There's no way El knew. She would have told me" Peter said

"No I knew" Elizabeth said

"How is she a caffery then?" Neal asked

"How did you know?" Peter asked "How could you not tell me?"

"She told me I promised her I wouldn't say anything. And I don't know how she's a caffery. She didn't tell me" El said

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Mozzie exclaimed

"You can't keep a secret" El rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next day an agent picked Bradley and Addison up from the hospital and brought them to the FBI.

"You ready to bring him down?" Bradley asked as they stood in the elevator

"Yep. He attacked Bailey, it's personal now"

"I just hate that it came to this for you to realise that he is dangerous" Bradley said

"Don't say I told you so. Please." Addison sighed. The doors opened and the agent stepped out "Neal is going to be here. What do I do?"

"You ignore him. Once Drew is taken out then we deal with this situation" Bradley said taking Addison's hand pulling her out of the elevator. "This isn't what I expected the FBI to look like"

"That's what I said" Addison said as they walked into the main area "They're all staring at us"

"So that's Peter standing up there with Neal, Diana and who's the other guy?" Bradley asked

"Jones" Addison said taking in a breath "Let's do this" The pair walked into the conference room that had a couple of another agent"

"Okay everyone this is Addison and Bradley they are going to help us get Hayden White" Peter said "Alright Diana, Jones"

"Okay. This is to us Hayden White and a number of other names" Diana said "To them" Diana pointed to Addison and Bradley "He is Drew Layton"

"What's his crimes?" Bradley asked

"We need you to tell us how much you know" Jones said

"pickpocketing, forgery, breaking and entering, assault, molesting and sexual assault" Diana said

"Excuse me?" Addison said "Sexual assault? molesting?"

"Which of these did you know?" Diana asked. Bradley looked at Addison who was looking down trying to figure out what she had just been told.

"Well obviously the assault. I knew about breaking and entering and the pickpocketing" Bradley said

"Addison?" Peter asked

"Uh. Um. I knew about the forgery as well" Addison sighed. "How did I not know?" she whispered to Bradley

"You weren't to know" He sighed wrapping his arms around her shoulder

"Weren't to know what?" Peter asked

"The sexual stuff" Bradley said

"Um. He was running like a pickpocketing business. He'd get the kids we lived with to help" Addison said

"Kids?" Diana asked

"Like 14 15-year-olds" Bradley said

"Where's the apartment?" Peter asked

"Bradley how did we not know? We left him alone with kids" Addison said ignoring Peter

"We couldn't know everything that was happening. We were only there for a couple of months" Bradley said "You can't know everything"

"Addison-"

"No Brad! We should have known! How did we not know!?" Addison yelled

"Well he hasn't been arrested for it has he?" Bradley asked Peter

"No, families came forward about it but the kids pulled out and refused testify" Peter said

"How many times?" Bradley asked

"No I don't want to know" Addison whispered

"Maybe we should give them a moment" Jones said

"Okay, everyone out" Peter said

* * *

"Do you really think they didn't know about it?" Diana asked

"She wouldn't be reacting like this" Peter said "She wants to help after what happened to Bailey"

"We need to find this apartment, especially if he is recruiting kids" Diana said

"She seems so innocent" Neal said "How did she end up on the streets?"

"We checked her out, she was in a foster home and then sent to a group home" Diana said "We're loosing time Peter"

"Give me a sec" Neal said heading back into the conference room

* * *

"Hey" Neal said walking quietly back into the room

"Dude just give her a moment" Bradley said getting over protective

"B, Can you get me some water?" Addison asked

"Are you sure?" Bradley said his eyes not leaving Neal

"Brad it's fine nothing is going to happen" Addison said "Go"

"Are you okay?" Neal asked after Bradley left. Addison said nothing "Addison-"

"I don't care that I'm a Caffery. I don't need a family from you, I have my boys. They are my brothers. They protect me, keep me safe. Once you get Drew, we never have to see each other again so don't worry" Addison said

"That's not why I'm here" Neal said "Addison...Did Hayden do something to you?"

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I can't believe people actually read this and that it has over 1000 reads. Seriously thank you!**

 **Please review xx**


	13. Chapter 13: We're Not Family

"Did he do something to you?" Neal asked

"No" Addison said

"Really?"

"Even if he did it's none of your business" Addison snapped "We're not family, we just share the last name"

"Here" Bradley said coming back with a bottle of water into the room with the rest of the agents

"We need to keep going Addison" Peter said

"Alright" Addison nodded "The apartment is near Central Park. It's been abonded for a few years"

"How did you find it?" Diana asked

"We met Drew and he took us there" Bradley said

"We had heard about it though" Addison said "Everyone on the streets talk. There was a rumour about an apartment being run for street kids"

"That how the rest of the kids found it" Bradley said "Not that they're kids, teens"

"They're kids Bradley" Addison said "They are underage, they're kids. They have no idea what is going on"

"You're all just kids" Peter said

"What's going to happen to them? the kids? I mean obviously you are gonna shut it down"

"The runways will be taken back to their parents, the rest will go to foster homes and group homes." Jones said

"But they won't get in trouble?" Addison asked

"Not from the law no" Jones said

"Maybe we shouldn't shut it down right away" Bradley said

"Excuse me?" Diana said "You've got to be kidding me"

"He's not wrong" Addison said "I mean he knows that Bailey would ID him and that apartment would be the first place we'd look for him"

"So if we shut it down now he'll find out and we could lose him" Neal said

"Alright we'll keep an eye on the apartment" Peter said "Where else does he go?"

"We don't know" Bradley said

"What do you mean you don't know?" Diana scoffed

"Excatly that!" Addison yelled

"Addison-" Bradley started

"No! I'm sick of her thinking we are holding back information! Drew kept to himself! He didn't tell anyone where he would go! We were just glad we had a fucking roof over our heads!" Addison yelled "We are not trying to stop you from finding him! I want nothing more to see the prick in jail!"

"Addison-" Bradley tried again

"He attacked one of us! Bailey is lying there in that hospital lucky to be alive! So fuck off with your judgement!" Addison screamed at Diana

"Addie!" Bradley yelled "Calm down"

"Alright I think that's enough for today" Peter said "I'll have someone take you back to the hospital"

* * *

"Hey Jacob" Addison said walking down the hallway of the hospital "How's Bailey?"

"Still in pain" Jacob sighed "I shouldn't have brought him with us"

"We didn't know this would happen" Bradley said "Plus with what we found out today you probably didn't want to leave him there"

"Why what happened?" Josh asked

"Who's with Bailey?" Addison asked

"He's been taken for more tests. Now what happened?" Jacob asked. Bradley explained everything that happened from the crimes that Drew did to Addison going off at Diana.

"Where would he go now?" Josh asked

"We can't let him get away" Jacob said

"And we don't intend on letting him get away" Addison said "I think I should busk again"

"Seriously? Now? With Bailey in hospital?" Josh asked

"It's to get Drew out" Addison rolled her eyes "You guys will be here with Bailey so he'll come"

"No. You're not going on out there on your own" Bradley said

"I won't be Peter and Neal and the rest of the FBI will be there" Addison said "But if Drew sees you guys he definitely won't show up"

"If Peter doesn't think its a good idea then no" Bradley said

"Whatever" Addison rolled her eyes

* * *

"Do we really think they are telling us everything?" Diana asked

"I think they are" Neal said

"We have to assume they are" Peter said

"Why do you think they aren't?" Neal asked

"They could be keeping something in case they are involved" Jones said

"Well the way that Addison went off at Diana I'd say they are telling the truth" Neal pointed out


	14. Chapter 14: I Promise

"Anything on the apartment?" Peter asked. It had been a couple of days since Bradley and Addison had been at the FBI.

"We have 3 apartments it could be" Jones said "Can't we go to the hospital and talk to them again?"

"I just want to stay away from them in case he's hanging around them" Peter said

"Well that might be hard if she comes here" Neal said pointing to the door where Addison walked in.

"Is the boy with her?" Peter asked

"Nope she's on her own" Jones said

"It's been 3 days so can we hurry up and figure out how we are going to get Drew because I am going crazy at that hospital" Addison said

"How is Bailey?" Peter asked

"None of your buisness" Addison said "It's that one" she said turning her attention to the information on apartments.

"Are you sure?" Jones asked

"Are you stupid?" Addison asked

"Alright Jones send a couple of agents in the van to watch it" Peter said, Jones nodded and headed out "You know most people don't just barge into the FBI"

"I don't care, I told you I've been going crazy" Addison said "Now how close are you to finding Drew?"

"Well you see-" Neal started

"Right so you've got nothing" Addison sighed "I have an idea"

"Which is?"

"I start busking again. Honestly how am I the only one who thought of this?"

"That could be dangerous" Neal said

"And could take some time for the word to get to him" Peter said

"Well do we have any other plans? No. So I busk and you put agent under cover in the park and we wait" Addison said "I can do this Peter. I need you to get him"

"Addison maybe you shouldn't do this" Neal said

"I am doing this" Addison said

"But its not safe!" Neal exclaimed

"I don't care!" Addison said

"Well I do!" Neal yelled

"Neal! My office! Now!" Peter yelled

* * *

"Peter we can't send her out" Neal paced around Peter's office

"It's her choice Neal" Peter replied calmly

"Peter she's my family"

"We don't know that 100%" Peter pointed out

"Caffery isn't a popular last name" Neal said "And she wouldn't have hidden her identiy for so long if we weren't related. Peter please she could be a cousin or even my sister. I can't have her in danger. She's the only family I've got"

"Didn't the other day she said she didn't want anything to do with you?" Peter raised his eyebrow

"I don't care what she wants" Neal said

"Alright look we can go out with her you, me, Diana, Jones and a couple of other agents, our best agents. We'll give her a bug so we can talk to her okay?" Peter measured with Neal

"If something happens to her Peter" Neal trailed off

"I won't let anything happen Neal. She'll be safe" Peter said

* * *

"Alright Addison we'll start busking tomorrow morning. I'll need you to come in early so we can fit you with some servaline equipment" Peter said

"Okay I'll-"

"Peter sorry to interrupt" Diana ran into the room "Its the kid in the hospital"

"What's happened?!" Addison's eyes widened

"He's been taken into emergency surgery" Diana said "Something about his lungs"

"Holy shit" Addison said "I gotta go"

"I'll drive you" Peter said following Addison out with Neal on her heels. Addison stayed silent on the way to the hospital despite Neal and Peter trying to make conversation. Addison ran into the hospital waiting room where Jacob, Josh and Bradley were sitting. Peter and Neal stayed back and watched.

"What happened?" Addison asked

"He couldn't breath, punctured lung to two places. He's in surgery now" Josh said

"Is he okay?" Addison asked

"We don't know yet" Josh sighed sinking in his seat

"Is he okay?" Addison pointed at Jacob. Josh shook his head rubbing his face.

* * *

"Hey hun" Peter said pulling out his phone "We're at the hospital the kid's in surgery...you don't have to come...okay see you soon"

"El coming down?" Neal asked

"Yep. You know her" Peter said

A couple of hours passed and Bailey still wasn't out of surgery. Elizabeth, Peter and Neal sat and watched the four teens asking if they needed anything but they just stayed in silence.

Jacob just stared into space. Josh would get up and walk around every couple of minutes. Bradley was keeping his eye and everyone and Addison sat on the ground with her back against the wall.

"Come on someone come out" Bradley mumbled. As if on cue the doctor walked out towards them. Everyone jumped to their feet.

"How is he?" Jacob asked

"He's okay. There was a couple of complications but he is expected to make a full recovery" the doctor said "What sort of complications?" Bradley asked "Well there is always risks with

"What sort of complications?" Bradley asked "Well there is always risks with

"Well there is always risks with surgery" the doctor said "Yes risks but not complications. What were the complications?" Bradley asked again "His heart was under some strain and he went into cardiac arrest

"Yes risks but not complications. What were the complications?" Bradley asked again

"His heart was under some strain and he went into cardiac arrest twice" the doctor said. Addison held Jacob's hand giving it a tight squeeze. "But like I said he is expected to make a full recovery. We are going to keep him in for a couple of days to monitor him"

"Thank you" Bradley said.

"You okay Jacob?" Josh asked as the doctor left "You better find

"You better find him" Jacob said to Addison before turning to Peter "before I do. Because if I find him, it won't be pretty" "We'll find him" Addison said "I promise"

"We'll find him" Addison said "I promise"


	15. Chapter 15: Plan A

"Okay so everyone knows the plan right?" Peter said

"If he shows up I want to talk to him" Addison said as Jones handed her a watch "What is this?"

"It's a microphone so we can what's happening around you and you can talk to us" Jones said handing her an earpiece "and this is so you can hear us"

"And if he notices the watch? I don't own a watch. I'm a street kid" Addison pointed out

"Just say you stole it if her asks" Diana said

"You're not talking to him, if he shows up we take him down" Neal said talking about Drew

"What if he's planning something else?" Addison said

"You think he would tell you?" Peter asked

"I don't know. We never know" Addison shrugged

"It's too dangerous" Neal said

"How is it dangerous? I am wearing a mic and you guys are going to be there"

"Did you forget the fact that your friend is in hospital recovering from an attack from him?" Neal asked

"I repeat you guys will be there" Addison said "Please Peter?"

"Okay but if it doesn't feel right to us we will move in" Peter said making Neal groan

"Thank you" Addison smiled

* * *

"Everyone have eyes on Addison?" Peter asked. A round of yes's were heard as Addison rolled her eyes

"You know you're going to have to shut up while I busk right?" Addison said walking to her normal spot in central park.

"Anyone you notice?" Peter asked

"Some people that we've stolen from before" Addison shrugged "The usuals"

"I meant people from the apartment, Drew anyone but people that you have stolen from" Peter sighed

"I never stole anything, I'm just busking" Addison said looking around to look at Peter "Hi Elizabeth"

"What?" Peter scrunched his face and then Elizabeth sat down on the bench in between Peter and Neal "Oh hi Hun"

"Hey. Is he here?" Elizabeth asked

"We don't know yet" Neal said

"Is she a good singer?" Elizabeth asked

"We don't know that yet either" Peter said "Not that that's what we're here for"

Addison stood in her usual spot and looked around. With a sigh she began singing. She had missed this but had hoped that Drew would show up. She had so many questions for him.

"She's amazing" Elizabeth said

Addison sung for nearly an hour before giving up.

"That's it you're done?" Diana said rolling her eyes speaking into her watch

"Well there is only so much busking you can do" Addison replied "If he's not here now he probably won't show up"

Addison picked up here hat which had money given to her by people passing by. She headed over to a little coffee cart. As the man made her a coffee Addison noticed Drew over his shoulder.

"Peter" Addison said

"What?"

"He's here"

 **Hello people.**

 **Sorry that this is short and sorry its been so long since an update I just took some time off. I'll try to update more often!**


End file.
